The Sweet 21
by AWdgm
Summary: FULL summary inside. Chapter 1: July 23, Chapter 2: October 10. Please read and review!
1. July 23

**Author's Notes:**

_This is special one-shot fan fiction is to all the SasuNaru fans out there! Today's Sasuke Uchiha's birthday! To celebrate Sasuke's birthday which I actually never ever celebrate in my entire life until now, I decided to write a one-shot. For your information, this is my very first one-shot. I hope you readers enjoyed as much as I enjoy writing it! _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_23__rd__ July… 23__rd__ July… 23__rd__ July… What so special about this day anyway? Why are all the girls and some (gay) guys making such a fuss about on that day every year? God…a hard work of preparations... The entire ninja village with those ridiculous and troublesome decorations hanging here and there… Say what?! The villagers in the Hidden Leaf Village are all compulsory to get a gift and gather around the Hokage's house at night during the party hosted by different kunoichis every year? Oh God… Perhaps electing the "No. 1 Unpredictable Ninja" to be Hokage won't make his birthday such a big deal… _

**End of Summary…**

"Get it."

A red rose petal falls on the floor among all the other red rose petals.

"Don't get it."

Another rose petal is plucks off and drops on the floor. Naruto Uzumaki is still sitting in his bed, plucking off all the petals of the red roses he received from "Your Mysterious No. 1 Beloved". This can't be counts as a bouquet since there were only seven of them but in a very 'nice' wrapping which are a combination of freaking lots of ribbons and scraps of pretty cute and colorful wrapping papers. Apparently, this sender doesn't know how to identify what is rubbish and what is wrapping papers… God, sometimes he can be unbelievable too…

"Get it."

"Don't get it."

"Go…get it…"

The last petal of the last rose was plucks off. Stones in the position for a few seconds, hearing the loud banging and sharp screaming coming outside his door, he reacts for the first time in a few seconds with a 'Okay, I lost.' sigh. "Fuck", he curses then he rolls off from his cozy and a little squeaky bed and reaches for the door.

"Naruto! Get the fucking door opened right…oh my Gosh!! I'm so sorry!"

"Ouch… Ouch… Aw… Fuck! Fuck! Fuck the pain… Ah…my nose starts to bleed!"

Apparently what happen is that Sakura eventually breaks Naruto's door and hits right into Naruto's face before the No. 1 Unpredictable Ninja can get a chance to dodge it. In fact, there's no way that he can dodge it anyway. Not when he's still freaking damn sleep…

"That bitchy motherfucker just flirted with me, the 6th HOKAGE!"

"Why is that woman's hair in a freaking bright GREEN?"

"I hate women who have no respect."

"That woman looks like a slut."

"That woman does even know how to sweep the floor!"

"She can't even fry an egg for me."

Blah, blah, blah…

Apparently, Lord Uchiha is going to get married soon which actually the Hokage completely against. However, it was for the sake of his clan and for his decedents who might have chance of being the next generation of Hokage. However, how in the world is the Great Hokage going to marry if he is so fucking picky!! Even his advisor, Kakashi Hatake can do nothing about his attitude. Not even his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki or Sakura Haruno can convince him… "A truly troublesome ruler", said by Shikamaru who was appointed (forced to be) as the Head of Ninjas.

On the Hokage's 21st birthday, they decide to give another try again. Perhaps it is also a coincidence that the dobe himself receives quite a lot of gifts from "Your Mysterious No. 1 Beloved". In the note he receives along with the seven roses, it says he will revealed his identity to him and hoping to get an answer that he hopes he would be getting. However, Naruto himself isn't sure wanting to be at the party tonight… However, the party is held for his best friend, his brother and also the Hokage. How can he ever come in with an excuse?

"Naruto, you got a message from Sasuke sama."

After healing the small but quite serious wound on her best friend's nose, she pulls out a paper from her pocket.

"Apparently, it's an absolute order too. I heard Neji and the others agreed on it too."

After reading that note with the signature of all the high status ninja he know, his jaw drops until it hit on the floor.

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki:_

_Since today's my birthday and there's a little truth or dare game between Neji and I today. Well, we all became far addicted to this game in the end… You know me… I've been in the office for like 365 days every year after I became Hokage at when I'm 18 and I'm desperate of going out even just outside the village for some fresh air… Apparently, I dared you that you will appear in tonight's party dressed up in a dress that Neji and I will pick for you later and the parcel will most probably arrive in the evenings, along with some make ups. I'm sure that you know how to apply them on your face, right? If not, then just ask Sakura or Ino for a little assistance. Please, Naruto. I really, really need a break… I don't mind giving you my job as a Hokage for a few days. Please do it, for your friend? Please… I really, really, really, really, seriously really need a vacation!_

_Sasuke Uchiha,_

_The Sixth Hokage._

_*followed by lots of signatures of the high status ninjas*_

A little later after Sakura leaves Naruto's apartment with all his missing written reports, a deliver ninja appears in Naruto's front door with a rather big parcel.

"Fuck you, Uchiha teme! This is so humiliating!"

In the big parcel are not only the lipsticks, perfumes, eyeliners and all the other girly girl accessories from head to toe for him to choose. There are also some wigs and lastly the ridiculously sexy kimono from his two friends (Instead of picking dresses, they decides they go for kimonos instead since they are cheaper and easily to be found in any fashion shop in the Hidden Leaf.). The container of the Nine-tailed Fox is blushing deeply as he puts on the kimono. As soon as he looks at himself into the mirror in that outfit, he can't help but burying his face in embarrassment. He blames himself for being born with such feminine body.

To tell the truth, he looks a hot and sexy goddess coming down from Heaven! He prays that no one will recognize it is him in the party in that stupid outfit. He tries to put on a wig that will actually look suitable and comfortable on him. After nearly an hour of choosing, he finally decides to put on long, blonde and a little wavy wig. He puts on as much make up as possible to cover his scars on his cheek and more importantly, look as much as a girl. After hours of spending on the face, he finally feels satisfied with his new beautiful appearance. He turns to look at the clock and is in shock of his lost of the sense of time. It's about 8 and the party's going to start soon.

'Shit! I'll just have to teleport to my destination… Fuck! I haven't put on shoes yet!'

However, the sudden knock on the door makes the beautiful blonde jump. As soon as Naruto gets the door, he is surprised to see a handsome young raven dressed in a wonderful red tuxedo. His fringe was brushed to the back and nicely done with hair gel. It's a good thing that he has taken off his hat and shows his duck butt hair or Naruto can't make out that this handsome man in front of him is the Sixth Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha!

"My, my…you looked surprisingly _delicious_ tonight, my _lady_…"

The Hokage snakes his hand to the stoned blonde and wraps around the cute little waist, eventually pulled him closer to his chest. Naruto's face immediately turned ruby red as he can breathe in the expensive, sweet perfume which is surprisingly different from his usual perfume that he uses. Sasuke himself too, can smell Naruto's special flora perfume he brought in the noon.

"Lets' go… I'm here to bring you, as my dance partner for tonight to my party."

Sasuke whispers as he pecks on Naruto's forehead which makes the blonde blushes even more. Naruto has always hides some feelings for the Hokage. Yet, he knows that it's forbidden to fall for him. He's the Hokage and Naruto's…the Nine-tailed Fox container. Moreover, he needs to revive his clan. However, Naruto isn't greedy. He only wants to see his best friend smile every day. As long as the Hokage's happy, everyone's happy, Naruto's also happy.

"Are you going to stand along with the bitches tonight?"

Sasuke asks to break the silence between them.

"Your future wife-to-be? I'm a guy, Sasuke. I mean, Hokage sama."

Sasuke only chuckles. His smile warms the heart of the Uzumaki and it is among the most beautiful smiles Naruto ever sees. There is no way that he can ever stand in the same position as the girls in the party, a man can't give birth and there's no way that Sasuke will even fall for him, even tonight.

"You can call me as you like, Naruto. Tonight, you are my partner."

"O…okay, Sasuke…"

It sure has been a few years since the last time Naruto ever call Sasuke only by his first name. It sure brings back memories… Both good and bad…

"Naruto…I want you to stand along with the girls at the party tonight."

"Sasuke?"

"Don't you want to know who is this 'Your Mysterious No. 1 Beloved'?"

"Well…wait a minute, how the heck you know that?!"

Sasuke gave an "Hn" and an "I know what I should know" smile.

"Don't tell me it's Sakura!"

"We're here."

Naruto turned and saw the beautifully and the most glamour decorated house among all the residences. He has to admit that the girls this year have done a fabulous job. He still wonders if the party's going to be good… The party two years back was a mess because some ninja from another village comes to assassinate their Hokage.

The party is superb. The music pieces are marvelous and beautiful. Sasuke and Naruto danced their way under the moonlight and with the rhythm of the music. The girls at the party are sort of jealous of Sasuke's beautiful partner. It seems that the Hokage himself also has made things clear to his friends that Naruto will dance with no one but him. To tell the truth, Sasuke has already fed up of being asked for a dance so many times by the girls every year in the party. The Hokage can't believe that Neji's suggestion actually saves his butt tonight.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what Neji might like?"

"Hmm?"

Naruto finishes his last piece of chocolate cake and stares at Sasuke with curiosity. Sasuke blushes a little for Naruto's cuteness but he returned to normal immediately.

"Well… As far as I know, Neji's not picky and he's quite a simple guy. Eventually he receives anything from anyone as long as he is close to him."

Then Naruto talked about all the gifts he gave to Neji on special events. Soon, the smile on that handsome face fades. The more this dobe talk, the more about Neji. Neji this, Neji that… Neji likes this, Neji dislike that… Then Sasuke stops the dobe and talks about himself instead. However, the dobe just keep quiet and chew on his food and nods. In the end the Hokage gets frustrated and pulls Naruto away from the party (and his food) for a little privacy talk.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, dobe!"

Sasuke's voice rose and the blonde pouts on his sudden change in behavior.

"What do you mean? You were the one who asked me if I can be your partner."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in disbelieve. Then Naruto continues.

"You are the one who asked me what Neji might like and I only say it out."

"I only ask if you have any idea about what he might like!"

The Hokage corrects and the dobe becomes speechless.

"You are my partner but what you talked about tonight was nothing but Neji."

Naruto raises an eyebrow, then he smiles and slowly turns into a chuckle.

"Oh Sasuke, don't tell me you are jealous…"

The Uchiha blushes and realizes his mistake. He shows his emotions a little too obvious… Fuck, Naruto's probably thinking him as a wimp or something. However, to his own surprise, he suddenly felt a warm and soft feeling on his lips…

"Does that means that you…actually have feelings for me?"

It was only a feather like brush on the lips… Somehow, it's regretful…but sweet. The Hokage neither has any idea what to do nor what to say. He just wants to feel the same sweetness and warm again… Without realizing what he is doing, he draws closer to Naruto and seals the gaps in between them. Then Sasuke pulled away.

"Dobe, I had hid my feelings for you for the past nine years of my life…"

Naruto blushes as Sasuke actually confessed his feelings to him. However, the Hokage can't fall for him! As Naruto opened his mouth to announce something, Sasuke took the opportunity to kiss him. This time, it was much more passion and much more _pleasure_. Then, they have a tongue battle in each others' mouths. Eventually, Sasuke is losing because of the dobe's stubbornness. His hands slip underneath the kimono secretly and give Naruto's cute ass a gentle squeeze. Naruto moans in surprise and starting to struggle quite roughly. Sasuke hypnotized Naruto by his Sharingan and lifts the dobe in bridal style.

"Ah…where…where are you taking me…ah…"

Being not fully hypnotized and still having a clear vision, Naruto realized they are heading toward the outside of Hokage's Mansion.

"Back to my clan, it's quieter there. Plus my bed more comfortable and big."

"But…the party…"

"Hmm…? Neji and Shikamaru will make things up, so don't worry."

Then Naruto falls asleep. When he woke up after having the feeling of being thrown on something soft but cold, the last Uchiha was undressing himself… Naruto rubs his eyes to gain a better vision. The Uchiha _is_ undressing himself! The kisses…those words…they are reality.

"What's the matter? Am I too sexy for you?"

Sasuke's words are like winds and blows into Naruto's ear. He turned around and saw a fully naked Sasuke! He felt he's getting dizzy again… Nap, he needs a nap. And when he wakes up, everything will return to normal. However, Sasuke pounces on Naruto and gave him a smooch as he skillfully undressing the blonde. Naruto can never imagine that Sasuke's such a good kisser… Sasuke breaks off their kiss for air and pulls Naruto into an embrace so he can pulls off the kimono and tosses it onto the floor along with Naruto's plain white boxer.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto moans his name as Sasuke kisses his neck with full passion. He's so much filled with pleasure that he eventually grants the raven access, leaving the raven sucking, licking and putting red marks every inch of flesh the Hokage could get. It was…in Heaven.

"Is it okay for me to pour myself on you?"

"Ah…uh…"

Naruto's mind's so blank, he couldn't think straight… Too much pleasure, too much Sasuke… If this is a dream, he prays that he will never wake up…

"I'll take that as a yes, if that's the case…"

Without another word, the raven snakes his hand down and grips on the blonde's harden member. Naruto gasps in surprise and Sasuke slips his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and dominants the kiss. Sasuke begins his hand job as Naruto's mouth is busy coating Sasuke's fingers as the raven busy licking and sucking on the blonde's nipple. After awhile, Sasuke pulls away from the nicely saliva coated nipple and kisses Naruto again. Naruto keeps moaning in between kisses as Sasuke speeds up the stroking on Naruto's member.

"Dobe, come for me already."

"Uh…no…way…"

"Hn, I wonder how long can you still hold on…"

The raven's fingers are circling, dancing around the little hole as Naruto moans louder in pleasure. Without any warning, the raven slips in his middle finger. Naruto gaps and struggles in the unusual feeling he feels in his hole. The raven gently rubs the walls of the hole before adding another finger, scissoring and stretching him. Naruto tries to relax and gets uses to the feeling but Naruto immediately arches up and let out a soft yelp as he felt his entire length was in a warm and wet cavern. It took him awhile to realize that Sasuke was sucking on this member hard and forcefully.

"Sasuke…I…I…I…Uh!"

The raven readjusts his position so he is able to drink up every single drop of the hot and thick liquid that the blonde releases in his mouth. As soon as the blonde catches his breaths, the raven releases the now relaxed member and gives a tender kiss on Naruto's lips.

"That was crazy…"

Sasuke chuckled and gave another kiss. Then the blonde begin to tense up again as his member becomes hard again as the raven add two more fingers inside the little hole, stretching and tearing him apart. The moaning suddenly turned into a short scream as Naruto feels something hit on his prostate and makes him sees stars spinning and flying around. 'Ah, I found it.' Sasuke gave a horny smirk as he sees the reaction of his blonde as he hit on the same spot again. Later, Sasuke retracts his fingers. For having the loss of the feeling, Naruto let out a groan.

"Relax, Naruto. It's not over yet. Do you want a taste of my cock before I trust into you hard and raw?"

Naruto blushes and accepts the offer. He kisses the tip before licking all the way down to the bottom and goes up again. Naruto suck on the tip as Sasuke's moaning in pleasure and excitement. Then, Sasuke's hand pats on the blonde's head to encourage him to take a bigger sip of his length. 'Oh…it's so huge and long… I wonder if it will actually fit in inside my mouth…' Naruto continues to take Sasuke deeper into his mouth and sucks as hard as he can.

"Was it too much to bear? Its ok, you can stop now."

Naruto pulls out the harden member from his mouth, feeling a little relieved. "I…I want you, Sasuke…" Naruto wraps his arms around. "Please…I really need it bad…"

"Your wish will be granted."

Sasuke gave a sweet and tender kiss on Naruto's lips and pulls him closer to the raven until the tip touches the little and well stretched hole. In a slow and steady pace, the Hokage slides in his length inside the blonde and causes the blonde to scream out loud. Sasuke trusts in and out slowly, so Naruto can get used to the new sense of feeling. Seeing Naruto's member begin to throb, he pumps the member along with the trusts. Naruto is too busy thinking of Sasuke and moans as Sasuke trusts faster and harder, hitting the prostate dead every time Sasuke's length slammed in and tears Naruto apart.

"Sa…Sasuke!!"

"Ngh…Naruto…I'm going to come…!"

Naruto came in Sasuke's hand and his own stomach as a few seconds later after Sasuke's last and hardest trust ever, the raven came in quite an amount. Heck, it's probably twice the amount of Naruto's. Sasuke pulls out his length and gave the sleepy Naruto a passion kiss before he too collapses on top of Naruto and chases after his dobe in the dreamland.

"Happy Birthday, teme…Love you so much."

Naruto mumbles in his sleep and Sasuke smiles in satisfaction.

"Neji, what's the meaning of this?"

Sakura glares at the Hyuuga as the Hyuuga sighs and throws the scroll to her.

"If you still don't believe me, read it yourself. I'm sure that you recognize Uchiha sama's hand writing."

_I, Sasuke Uchiha, the Sixth Hokage now will choose his bride in this scroll written by me. Apparently, there's a chance that I might not be on stage reading out the contents of this scroll so I have given this scroll to Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara. I've asked them to read this out loud as the official closing of the party. I've selected Naruto Uzumaki as my future wife-to-be. No one is allowed to against my final decision. Thank you for coming to this party and to everyone who had put an effort to this party, I really appreciate it. And the one last thing I wanted to say is for Naruto Uzumaki who I had secretly fell in love with for the past 9 years. This is also your last gift from "Your Mysterious No. 1 Beloved" is the Hokage, himself. _

"And that's all. We have no idea where Hokage sama's current location. And I don't even bother trying so you shouldn't bother to do so as well."

Shikamaru Nara says as he leaves the party with Neji Hyuuga, leaving the stoned guests in their position.

"Well, what should we do now?"

Neji asks.

"Hmm… No idea but I am thinking of checking out the two men…"

Shikamaru answers.

"The fuck…who wants to get killed…"

Neji snaps.

"True, maybe we'll go in the morning."

**The End!**

**Extra Notes:**

_This is my first one- shot. And I'm so happy that I can dedicate this to my favorite seme, Sasuke Uchiha! Of course, this is also to all the SasuNaru fans out there. I might not be a good yaoi writer but I tried and this is a big achievement for me. Like it or not, I am satisfied with it so don't argue with me. Anyway, if you want to say something, review if you like. _

**End of Notes…**


	2. October 10

**Author's Notes:**

_This is another one-shot…but somehow I'm just lazy to create another new story so I added in The Sweet 21. This is a special chapter about Naruto's birthday. Please take note that this chapter actually related to the first chapter but it was before and on Sasuke's birthday and this chapter took place before and on Naruto's birthday. This chapter is also dedicated to all the SasuNaru fans out there!_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_Naruto is a nobody. Even after became the 6__th__ Hokage's wife-to-be…or more accurately as his husband-to-be, his closest ex-teammate and ex- crush had also treated him like an enemy… Life's harsh and cruel. Yet' the one man he loved was getting too busy to have more time to spend with him. Neji is the one and only person who always there for Naruto suddenly came to him and… Oh, my God! Why is he kneeling on the floor on one knee with the huge bouquet of red and pink roses and…a pair of matching wedding rings?_

**End of Summary…**

"Why are you pulling that sad face again? I've told you many times that face don't suit you, at all," Neji sinks into the empty seat beside the blonde.

"I know…I'm just lonely, I guess…" the blonde mumbles. "Sasuke hasn't has any time to spend with me either… He always returns around midnight or stays in his office instead."

"Well he is the Hokage, you can't blame him," Neji explains. 'That's weird, he always rushes to get out of the office during late evening saying that he wants to see his wife-to-be so badly…but now Naruto's telling me another story?' Neji finally snaps out from his thoughts as Naruto grabs his shoulder, calling out loud his name.

"Sorry, I was in deep thoughts," Neji says.

"You work too hard, man. You are getting skinnier each day!" Naruto repeats again since Neji was deep in thoughts a while ago. "Get a life, Neji. You shouldn't over-work yourself."

Neji chuckles and pets the younger blonde's head, playfully messing up the bright golden hair. No matter what happens to his blonde friend, Naruto will always be the most innocent and cutest dobe he ever met in his entire life. 'Uchiha is a lucky guy but it really a waste that he doesn't know how lucky he is, to have Naruto as his wife…' Neji smiles as Naruto pouts as he grabs the older shinobi's hand away as he tries to comb back his hair with his other hand.

"So, want to talk about what happened to you?" Neji suggests as he felt uncomfortable for the sudden silent between the two of them.

"It's…Sakura… She been giving me all those weird looks lately…" Naruto sighs sadly.

It is only the second month after that declaration made by the 6th Hokage himself was known by all the people in Konoha. Sakura had treated Naruto differently ever since that day on Sasuke's birthday… The blonde knows that Sakura had loved Sasuke ever since she was young. He, as a friend doesn't mean to hurt her, at all… Because of that, Naruto feels really guilty for stealing Sakura's dream to marry to Sasuke, her first and largest crush she ever had…

"Neji… If you were Sasuke…" Naruto pauses, taking a deep breath and trying to relax before finishing his sentence, "If… If…why… Why will someone like Sasuke fell in love with me?"

Neji stones with wide eyes staring at the blushing shinobi sitting beside him. Those mystic bright blue eyes that any females will die to have… The sunshine golden hair… Why won't a creature of night like Sasuke Uchiha himself who had betrayed his own nature kindness fall for a gorgeous angel carrying a golden heart? He's so close to perfection… That is the most possible reason why the 6th Hokage himself couldn't even resist the angel…

There is absolute no way he will tell that to Naruto… Absolutely NOT!

"Well…" There will also be no other reason he can think off… "You are an _angel_, Naruto." Neji freezes as he realizes what had just slipped out of his mouth.

Naruto blushes madly as he hears the comment.

"I…I…I didn't mean it that way, Naruto! I just… I just…" Neji begins to panic.

"Eh hem!"

Naruto and Neji slightly jumps as they hear the familiar rude and angry voice… They immediately turn their attention at the two men who they didn't notice. It is a real coincidence that a very pissed off Sasuke Uchiha dressed in his usual plain black and red outlined outfit with the Hokage's coat is standing right in front of the two men. Kakashi who was standing beside the Hokage is also giving a sad and pitiful smile across the mask. Oh. Fuck. What a day.

"Neji Hyuga, I suppose that is my fiancée's hand you are holding?!" Sasuke snaps.

"I…I'm really sorry, Hokage sama," Neji immediately pulls his hands away from Naruto's as he bows nervously, excusing himself.

Sasuke growls softly, signaling he wants to be alone with Naruto. Kakashi smiles as he waves at Naruto goodbye before he leaves the two lovers in peace. As silence fills the air, Sasuke makes his way to his fiancée. Naruto only gives his husband-to-be a fake, small smile as Sasuke takes the seat which was originally belonged to Neji. The raven quietly leans over to his lover, trying to make himself comfortable and warm.

"You shouldn't have chased Neji away; he was only worrying about me." Naruto says.

"He may taking the opportunity and takes you away from me," Sasuke gives small kisses on the blonde's neck. "You are mine; I won't let anyone take you away from me. Never."

Sasuke pulls Naruto closer to him and locks their lips together. The first kiss after two months… Somehow, it is not enough but Naruto only watches Sasuke pulls apart from the short kiss and leaves the blonde alone in the lonely wind… Naruto sighs and takes his leave too as he realizes that the rain is about to fall soon.

It's another lonely night without Sasuke by his side again… Well, not that Naruto had ever been alone anyway but still, he can't help but having this odd lonely feeling… It's only 7 in the evening, too early for bedtime but what can he do in this huge mansion and empty clan all by himself? 'Sasuke, I really regret that I am engaged to you,' Naruto furiously pulls the refrigerator's door open and scans through the insides before slamming the door shut in one angry swing. He curses for his unluckiness and stupidity as he put on a plain black T-shirt and a pair of long, navy blue sport pants. As soon as he put on a pair of white sneakers, he shuts the door dead and put on a lock before leaving home for grocery shopping.

Much to his own annoyance, the first person he sees is Sakura Haruno as soon as he steps out of the clan. He mumbles something that includes swear words before walking off without even glancing at her pretty face. He's too furious to talk to anyone he doesn't want to see.

"Doing grocery shopping so late, pussy-face?"

Great! Why does he have to bump into Sai? So he changes his nickname for Naruto again… Naruto gives him a dead glare, signaling that the raven should fuck off before he reaches his limit and beat the shit out of that fake smiley face. Too bad that idiotic secret Anbu don't give a fuck on what kind of situation he is now…

"Well, well… You really look like a real housewife with that grocery basket… I swear to God if you have a pair of huge boobies, I'll probably do anything to get just a night with your hot body… It still is a waste to be a one night stand, you know?"

Naruto bitch slaps the smiley face and sends him fly as soon as he finishes his sentence. The blonde gives a 'humph' and walks off the crowded streets of Konoha to the grocery shop. He will spend as much time as possible outside the deadly silent Uchiha clan. Just as the thought pops out in his mind, he knocks into someone and falls, the things scattered all over the ground.

"Oh, isn't this Naruto? How's life, dude?" Naruto looks up and saw Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here, buddy?"

"Going for a drink. You coming along? Neji, Chouji, Lee, Kiba will be there too."

"Eh? Shino's not there?" Naruto stares at Shikamaru in surprise.

"…That creepy insect freak always freaks every nerve out of me whenever I saw him," Naruto fakes a smile at that comment. He probably will do the same too.

Naruto is the worst drinker ever.

"I want another one!" An absolutely drunk and shaky blonde rises up his empty jar in the air, asking the waitress to fill in his second share of beer again.

"Naruto, that's enough… You are already drunk," Neji says as he grabs a hold of the falling blonde. Naruto gives the older shinobi a weak glare as he sits up straight again, still with the help of Neji. "I'll send you back home, how does that sounds?"

"I don't want to go back!" Naruto yells as he pulls himself to grab another jar of refilled beer and takes a few big gulps to finish his second jar. "I'll be all alone…"

"Naruto, just so you know, you are still illegal to drink…so, I have to take you back before Hokage sama finds out you are not in the house when he comes back!"

With great effort, the older shinobi finally be able to convince the blonde to go back but he has to carry him back since Naruto's drunk as hell already after his fifth drink. Thanks to Kiba… Can't he think before he shoves another drink to Naruto as the blonde finally agrees to go home? Guess Kiba's the real idiot among them all… Neji sighs as he breathes in Naruto's scent. Even though the strong alcohol smell is there, Neji can still smells the unique scent of the blonde.

"Hyuga!"

Great, a second face-to-face with Sasuke Uchiha on the same day? Neji turns around and surprised to see a rather worried and heavy panting Sasuke Uchiha in loosen white yukata with an Uchiha symbol on the yukata's right chest side. The last Uchiha walks up to them, probably to have a better glance at the figure the older shinobi is carrying on his back. Then, the raven gives out a relieved sigh as he sees the blonde is just like he hopes for, his beloved fiancée.

"What happen to Naruto?"

"He drank too much, Kiba shoves him too many jar of beer," Neji answers.

Then, there is a deep silence.

"Well?" Sasuke snaps angrily, "It's my fiancée you are carrying!"

Neji immediately and nervously returns the drunken blonde to the rightful owner. Somehow, Neji sighs sadly on the sudden lost of the warmth and sweet scents. Naruto himself also doesn't like the sudden lost of warmth. He keeps calling out the brunette's name as the Neji drops the light blonde into the pale arms belong to the raven. Neji gives a warm smile at the cute blonde's reaction but he immediately remains motionless as Neji sees the annoyance and disappointment shown in the Hokage's face. Sasuke glares Neji with anger and envy filled eyes before turns around and returns to his mansion.

'Naruto…' Sasuke gently places down the sleeping beauty on the soft and comfy mattress. Sadness and loneliness is shown clearly on his face. He quietly sits beside the beauty as he brushes the hair to sides. 'Naruto…' The raven snuggles up to the blonde to keep each other warm and loved. Then, Sasuke closes his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

"Sasuke…" A blushing blonde in a blue glowing white, puffy and silky feel wedding dress, the wedding dress that he spent days and hours searching around the Konoha and finally picked it for him with a bouquet of red roses is standing right in front of him.

"Naruto, trust me, you look fantastic," Sasuke smiles to his beautiful bride.

"_My love_… Are you ready, yet?"

That doesn't sound right, not even a bit. Naruto only ran passes the raven and tosses himself into the arms of his bridegroom. His face shows nothing but happiness and joy. The raven turns around, his pair of furious and red Sharingan activated. He freezes as he sees a heart breaking moment… His beloved is kissing with full passion to another man no other than… Neji Hyuga. The raven shots up from his nightmare, sweating, panting and trembling in fear and pure terror. Then, tears of despair leak out from the confused yet terrified ebony orbs.

It was the worst nightmare ever, even worse than the nightmares that the death of his family members hunted him every night back then when he was still young…

'Naruto…' Sasuke presses his lips gently on his lover's and wraps his arms tightly around the blonde's neck, pulling the sleeping beauty closer to him. 'Naruto, I really love you, please…'

"You are my light, my need, my desire… Please… Don't leave me… I don't want to be alone anymore… I love you for eternity, my whole life and heart belongs to you…"

The Hokage finally drifts into a dreamless sleep; most probably he gets really tired from the cry and absolute terrified from the nightmare.

It was a surprise to find himself so attached to his husband so closely, almost…unusual and uncomfortable. He immediately pulls himself away from the warmth and comfort source and accidentally wakes the raven up in surprise.

"Uh…um… Morning, Hokage…I…I mean Sasuke," Naruto greets nervously.

"Morning, sweetheart," Sasuke smiles and bends over to kiss Naruto on the lips.

"Why…aren't you supposed to be at the office at this hour? You were never late and in fact, always early." The blonde says quietly, trying to be as calm as possible.

"It doesn't matter; I've already finished all my work yesterday. I'm free today so why don't we…" Naruto immediately hurries toward the bathroom as if he sees a ghost.

"Naruto, honey… Are you alright in there?" Sasuke swings the door open and sees a very nervous, blushing blonde undressing in front of him.

"Sa…Sasuke! I…I…didn't you know that I'm using the bathroom here!"

"Say Naruto…"

The raven runs his pale and cold fingers on the tan chest, makes Naruto shivers a little.

"We haven't been doing it for a long time…"

The raven pulls the stoned blonde to him by hooking the little waist with one arm. The two lovers pull together for a heated, passionate kiss. Sasuke secretly locks the bathroom door behind them as another hand snakes inside Naruto's pants and gives the erection a gentle squeeze, making the blonde moans out the raven's name. Satisfied and happy for the reaction from Naruto, he bites on a sensitive spot on his lover's neck.

"Sasuke…ah… I…I love you…"

"Naruto… I love you too," a scene from yesterday's nightmare flashes through the raven's mind. "So much… I love you so much, Naruto…" He says as he kisses the delicious, tan neck.

Sasuke nibs and licks on Naruto's left ear, begging his lover to repeat the three magic words again and again. Naruto whose thoughts had lost in ecstasy and lust is madly kissing every little bit he can get from the raven as his hands touches any part of the pale skin he can get. Naruto's member is now hard and standing proudly upright against his lover's touch. That skillful hand begins stroking and pumping the length, making a beautiful music of moans and soft cry of pleasure. The raven kisses on a hard pink bud before licking, biting and sucking, tasting the tan and feminine body that has been untouched like forever.

"Sasuke…ah… Let me do yours too!" Naruto blushes as he realizes what he just said.

Sasuke is frozen for a few seconds as his brain is replaying the previous sentence over and over again. The raven smirks as he pulls down the sweaty and tight pants that have been covering the private part of his lover's quite some time now. The raven savors everything in excitement as he finally gets a chance to see a great view that is hiding underneath the piece of cloth. Sasuke undoes his garments and tosses them beside Naruto's as he pounces on the blonde.

_O' angel from heavens, my sun, my light, _

_He is needed for love, for eternal company; _

_The only cure this loneliness in this heart._

_Not death never ends this love of eternity,_

_Broken hearts not for darkness or evil lift,_

_May not changes of feelings for personality,_

_Pray never the hearts of me and you separate._

-AWdgm-

"Naruto…"

The two lovers come together when Sasuke trusts in one swift mode. The raven releases the hot, thick and milky white liquid inside of his lover as Naruto spurts the large dose of load onto their each other's stomach and some on their chests.

"Sasuke…that's the best fuck I ever had in so long… I love you so much…"

"I love you too much, my sunshine," Sasuke whispers in his ear as he slowly slides out from the hole and scoops up his future wife-to-be bridal style and goes into the water over flooded bathtub. "Naruto, promise that you will never leave me, please?"

"Sasuke…I love you for eternity," Naruto gives his lover the sweetest smile ever before they connects for another passionate and loving kiss.

Yet, things still look like déjà vu. Nothing ever changes after that fantastic sex. Sasuke is always busy and Naruto rarely and almost never see Sasuke's shadow in the huge mansion… Perhaps that was just a sweet dream and the result was probably because he misses Sasuke too much. 'Maybe Neji is right; I should go for counseling… How exactly my life turns like this?'

Naruto thinks of the possibilities of the reasons he been illustrating him and Sasuke having sex around the house even he knows that the raven is at his office 24/7…but a sudden knock on the door causes him jump and pulls him back to reality and his dinner remains untouched as ever and it's getting cold. He immediately hurries and gets the door.

"Sa…Neji?" Naruto opens the door and there is standing a very smart and handsome looking Neji Hyuga in suits but why?

"…Naruto…I…"

The blonde can tell that the older shinobi is very nervous. As he is about to invite Neji to enter the house, the Hyuga kneels in front of him in one knee with a huge bouquet of red and pink roses in one hand and another hand holding a opened small cute casing with two rings of a part of broken heart that connects exactly with each other.

"Naruto, I'm in love with you…so…will you… Will you marry me?"

"Neji…I…Sasuke…"

His mind is blank. 'Oh God, what should I do? Naruto, calm down! You love Sasuke, remember? Sasuke obviously loves you back too. You are engaged to Sasuke, remember? No wait…when did Sasuke ever engaged to me? Uh… Neji… but Sasuke…'

"Naruto, you don't have to answer me tonight… I know it's a hard option for you. You are engaged to Uchiha after all." Neji stands up again, with slight despair in his eyes.

"Here," Neji gives Naruto the bouquet of flowers as Naruto still standing there like a statue. Neji pulls out a ring and pushes it into Naruto's ring finger and kisses on the diamond embed on the ring and another small kiss on Naruto's lips before leaving. "I will be back soon."

"NARUTO!!"

The blonde wakes up immediately as he hears someone yelling his name in pure anger. As he sits up, he sees his Sharingan activated user glaring at him. Naruto trembles in fear as Sasuke begins bombarding lots of unanswerable questions at him, too frightened to say anything after seeing the Mangekyo Sharingan actually…

"Naruto, are you listening to me?!" Sasuke shakes the blonde to snap him out from the thoughts. "Naruto, I'm asking you questions! Are you even awake, dobe?!"

"Huh…err…yes?" Naruto stays as calm as possible as he finally snaps out of his fear when he realizes that Sasuke has deactivated his Sharingan.

"That ring. Who gave it to you?"

Naruto realizes that he still has that ring on his ring finger. That was _not_ a dream. Oh fuck. This is getting uglier. As he is about to speak, a familiar bouquet of roses is thrown in front of him. Strike two, Naruto immediately goes to bed since he thinks that it is probably a dream so he just throws that bouquet of flowers at the entrance and runs straight to his and Sasuke's bedroom, burying himself under the covers.

"Is that Neji Hyuga?!" Sasuke snaps angrily.

Fuck again, that strikes three. 'God, I surrender…' Naruto sighs and tells the entire story to his future husband-to-be. He thinks that he will be pretty fucked up and Sasuke will probably be scolding and punching him for being unfaithful and cheating behind him. Yet, he feels a pair of strong limbs gently and slightly trembling are wrapping around him, the handsome face is burying on the angel's shoulder.

"Please don't leave me…_please_." Sasuke pleads weakly. Naruto swears he feels the part of his shoulder that Sasuke has his face buried is wet. "I really can't live without you… _Please_ don't be so cruel, leaving me in the darkness. I don't want to go back again. I really changed. I really did. _Please_, I'm begging you, Naruto. You are my light and my _everything_…"

Sasuke takes out a familiar small box but it's in bright red and black dotted writings… Naruto brushes his thumb over the black dotted writings… _My angel, Naruto Uzumaki… _Naruto stares into the mysterious ebony orbs searching for confirmation as he finds confidence and… is that sorrow? No… Naruto realizes that there's slight worry in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto slowly and nervously opens the box. Inside the box reveals a blue diamond that shines in an unusual bright radiance. Sasuke hands him a magnifying glass and he wraps his arms around the little waist, waiting for his beloved to find out the hidden message. It is real challenge to find the exact diamonds and a wedding ring specialist in Konoha.

"Your…forever…lover…Sasuke…Uchiha…" Naruto read out the small, craved words around the ring. Then he proceeds to read the other one with a blinding white diamond. "Naruto…Uzumaki…the…" Naruto blushes and he turns to meet the ebony eyes.

"Neji, come on." Hinata, dresses in a pale blue strapless dress with billions of tiny white diamonds covering most of the piece of cloth drags her cousin along to the grand wedding. Her gold chains high heels and gold mini purse matches her golden makeup.

Neji is dressed in white suit with a black collar shirt and black, shining crocodile skin shoes. He wants to see Naruto in a gorgeous wedding dress for once even if he got rejected. Naruto has pleads him to attend the wedding for days before the wedding day which is also Naruto's birthday. Everyone is in their best attire, waiting patiently for the bride to come out in grace and beauty. However, the bride is already standing right in front of the priest… That Uchiha is late for his wedding day?!

"Sakura, don't you think that Naruto became taller?" Ino says as she scans everywhere to see the handsome bridegroom. How can the bridegroom be late?!

"Probably the heels… I wondered how he can stand on those high heels for so long. Oh my fucking God… How dare Sasuke kun made us wait so long?!" Sakura says.

Then, the music starts playing and everyone sits still, waiting patiently for the bridegroom to walk the path towards the bride… Strange, I know…

"I knew Neji will come after all."

Everyone turns to face the late bridegroom with their jaw dropped, excluding the bride who never faces the back. Then, everyone turns their attention to the bride again before return their gazes back to the man in blue glowing white Spanish style tuxedo who is grinning happily and finish walking the path.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, _Ice Princess_," Naruto jokes as he reaches beside the bride.

"What took you so long, dobe?!" Sasuke snaps angrily, still refuse to even turn to face his lover. "You know how hard to just maintaining my balance on these heels?"

"You are the one who brought those heels. They hurt my feet like hell. Fuck, I can't even run until now! After all, you agreed to switch places with me in the first place."

"Fuck you, Naruto. You are the one who blackmailed me for this."

"I will now pronouns you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The priest finishes his speech. Sasuke grabs Naruto by the collar and pulls him for a burning and passionate kiss.

"At least you didn't make me put up any makeup…" Sasuke smirks as he kisses Naruto again.

"Hey, what about the rings?"

"They are special mate rings, you idiots. Once you put it on by your lover, you can never take it out. The rings are already on our fingers, if you can't see."

"Lets' go! Lets' go! I'm hungry already. I want my lunch." Naruto says as he tugs his hand around Sasuke's arm.

"We'll have our _dinner_ later during the postponed ceremony." Sasuke gives another deep kiss and continues, "That tuxedo makes you looks so fuckable now."

"What the fuck, man!" Everyone yells in disappointment and hunger as the two of them vanishes in puff of smokes.

_Your forever lover, Sasuke Uchiha_

_Naruto Uzumaki, the angel of my heart_

**The End!**

**Extra Notes:**

_This is another one-shot! I am so happy that I finally complete it on Naruto chan's birthday. Happy Birthday, Naruto chan. Hope you are happy with Sasuke forever. What do you think of this story? I'll be looking forward of your reviews or your favorites. This is dedicated to all SasuNaru fans and of course, the King of the day and our favorite uke chan, Naruto. _

**End of Notes.**


End file.
